Angels
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The daughter of the Black King, through out her history many tragities have followed this Hydrokenetic mutant. This is one of those times with her first love Warren Worthington the Third a.k.a AngelArchangel. This is the first installment of a trilogy


Angels

Lyrics: Angel by Within Temptation

By Jadecoyote

Rated: t+

(yes this is a songfic piece.enjoy R&R)

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need _

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

It was a beautiful day in New York and the scent of grass and roses surrounded the ground of the Hellfire Manor. The garden was decked out in the style of the 50's in a Great Gastby type even though it was modern time. Standing in clothing that was of gentleman and ladies of old time stood Sebastian Shaw, The Black King of the Hellfire Club, and Warren Worthington the second. Infront of both long time friends and buisness partners stood two akward looking children both too young to know what their parents had in mind for them down the road. Isabella Shaw and Warren Worthington the third were only six and seven years old being pushed toward eachother looking uncomfortable.

"Now Warren be a gentleman and meet Isabella. Isn't she pretty in her pink dress" Warren's father said in an earnest voice and the young Worthington grumbled softly now standing infront of the girl who was pushed by her father to meet her future fiancee. The Photographer was setting up a stand with a camera to get a picture of the two infront of the towering ivory fountain.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Shaw" little Warren said and did his best to bow. Isabella wrinkled her little nose staring at him with her wide blue eyes, thinking that boys had cooties.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Worthington" she replied and curtsied the best she could and frowned deeply. The two men looked on and gave eachother a proud look. When introductions were done both proud fathers moved over to their kids to be in the picture, to memorialize this moment of a future that looked promising. With a click the picture had been taken and a cheer came up from the servants and onlookers.

"This is a special moment Warren, our children will unite both of our families and will be a turning point. Its a promise" Sebastian said and shook Warren jr.'s hand.

"Yes Sebastian I can see this will be a great future ahead of us and will help your Hellfire Club. Let us go in for drinks to celebrate" Warren the second said and led Sebastian inside, leaving the kids alone. Warren and Isabella just looked at eachother at the moment and little Warren spoke first.

"I can't believe I have to spend the summer with a girl" he said in his annoyed seven year old voice. Isabella stuck her tongue out at him and suddenly moved forward and caused him to fall into the fountain with a splash, to the gasps of the servants.

_Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie _

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Isabella was running down the stone path laughing, her long braid embroidered with light pink ribbons well the fourteen year old Warren Worthington the third followed after her.

"I'm going to catch you Izzy and then-" he started and made a grab for her but missed as she ran ahead of him.

"Then your going to fall on your face Warrey" she said and came to the large treehouse and started to quickly climb the ladder, though she wasn't supposed to be climbing up anything in her pink and white puffy dress. Warren was following after as she entered the tree house. She stood there as he came to the top and tripped over his feet and grabbed her around the waist and both toppled to the wooden floor of the treehouse. She held her breath as they looked into eachothers eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly and was going to move off of her, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his. A blush rose in her face, causing her cheeks to become a rosey hue.

"Its okay Warrey you tripped" she said, but her voice was shaking as they gazed at eachother. Suddenly he leaned forward and a bit clumsily his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed as his lips made contact with her own. She froze at first, but returned their first kiss. This moment seemed to last forever till they both heard Sebastian Shaw calling for them to stop playing and coming inside.

_  
Chorus _

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

Sixteen year old Warren and Isabella sat togather in her bedroom gazing deeply into eachother's eyes. They knew that in a year or two they would become husband and wife, but teenage hormones were alot to deal with. Warren like when he was younger leaned forward and kissed her. This time though Isabella was not caught offguard and kissed him back, her fingers threading through his golden hair. Leaning her back he ran his fingertips down her side and relished in her kiss. Letting out a breath she felt safe in his arms, her protector. Breaking the kiss he gave her a smile and tilted his head down and started to trail kisses down her slender swan like neck causing her to gasp softly. Gently his hand started to roam to the edge of her shirt and she didn't stop him. Both felt that they were ready to take it to the next step, it made since since they were already engaged to be married, arranged by thier parents.

"Isabella do you want this?" Warren asked not wanting to do this if she didn't want to, his fingers resting against the hem of her shirt. Isabella smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I love you Warren..I will love you forever till the day I am dead. No, even beyond that" she said in a loving voice and nodded that she wanted to go forward with this life altering thing. Before he had a chance he winced as if suddenly something seered. Isabella sat up seeing him in suddenly great pain.

"Warren what is it?!?" she cried as he started to remove his shirt hastily tearing at the seamed. Tears swam in Isabella's eyes as she watched this not sure what was going on.

"Its my back" he cried and closed his eyes trying to hold down his emotions. A ripping sound came after causing him to scream in pain. Suddenly the flesh on his back turned red and seemed to split like parts of his shirt had and pushing forward, causing blood to run down his back two white objects.

"Warren" she cried and the heard noise outside, probally people had heard Warren screaming. Isabella ignored the banging on the door and placed her hands on Warren's shoulders and looked at his face that was covered in sweat. The sound of bone hitting flesh caused her to wince as to her shock two long wings like a birds..no like an angels came from his back with one final scream from Warren.

"Oh my god" Isabella said outloud and then heard the banging getting worst, matching her beating heart. Warren looked freaked out as she was and looked around the room then at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I'm a freak" he said and got off the bed and out of her arms. The door opened and Warren looked at her and then at the window. Running to it he jumped at the closed window causing the glass to shatter.

"Warren" his father yelled and Isabella got off the bed and stared out the window as Warren actually flew away. Isabella felt her heart lurching as she saw Warren leave. He had promised that he would never leave her and he grew wings and flew away. It was almost too much for the sixteen year old girl to take. Her hands went to her ears as she started to sob. Warren's father had gone down the hall to tell Sebastian that his son was a mutant and took off. Meanwhile Isabella's nanny had come in. The woman had been Isabella's nanny since her mother died at the age of five by a suicidal shot to the head, well Isabella watched.

"Its going to be okay child" the older woman said and hugged Isabella. The girl was trembling as she was hugged and something snapped inside of her. Her heart rate quickened unable to handle the mental strain.

"He left me alone here..the man I love is gone!" she screamed and sobbed at the same time as the woman held her close. Breathing hard her head was throbbing and something was triggered within her very being. The nanny who held her suddenly clutched her chest as Isabella clung to her tightly. The water that pushed the blood through the woman's body slowed and stopped, killing the woman almost instantly. Isabella had come into her power unknowingly. This scared the young girl even more as she clung to the now corpse of the woman knowing deep inside her that she had killed the woman without mean to. Isabella's fingers moved over the face of the woman then turned her tear stained face to the window of jagged broken glass.

_Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie _

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end


End file.
